As an air conditioning system of this kind has been proposed an air conditioning system in which a refrigerant circuit of a vapor compression type refrigeration cycle is provided with not only two air heat exchangers (outdoor heat exchanger and indoor heat exchanger) for exchanging heat between refrigerant and air but also two adsorption heat exchangers (heat exchanger having adsorbent supported on the surfaces of fins of an air heat exchanger), the indoor heat exchanger and two adsorption type heat exchanges being disposed in an indoor unit, the outdoor heat exchanger being disposed in an outdoor unit (for example, see patent document 1).
In this air conditioning system, moisture in air is adsorbed by the adsorbent in the adsorption heat exchanger acting as an evaporator and moisture is released from the adsorbent in the adsorption heat exchanger acting as a condenser. Thus, a latent heat load in the room can be treated by supplying air dehumidified by the adsorption heat exchanger or air humidified by the adsorption heat exchanger to the inside of the room. On the other hand, air is cooled or heated in the indoor heat exchanger. Thus, a sensible heat load in the room can be treated by supplying air cooled by the indoor heat exchanger or air heated by the indoor heat exchanger to the inside of the room.
In this regard, this air conditioning system is constructed so as to perform also an ventilating operation of supplying air taken into from the outside of the room to the inside of the room through one of the adsorption heat exchangers and of discharging air taken into from the inside of the room to the outside of the room through the other adsorption heat exchanger.    [Patent document 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-114294